Fruta Carmín
by Viko W
Summary: "Es San Valentín y él ya ha tomado una decisión... la mejor, y no es porque sea la más conveniente." OCS, para Li, feliz San Valentin. ShizuKin.


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como también los personajes. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro. Sólo para entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía, OCs, así que no tiene caso que lo leas, a menos que seas tan friki como Li o yo, que disfrutan de fantasear con el m-preg. M-preg, ItaSaso, KakuHida y menciones de MadaDei. Para Li-chan, como regalo de San Valentin. Ojalá te guste.

Algo más, Shizuko y Kinyami son propiedad de Li-chan, así que de cierto modo están plagados de OoC xD porque no sé manejarlos adecuadamente.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Fruta carmín.**

El aire gélido se respiraba en cada habitación. Anoche había llovido y nevado y el panorama en las calles invitaba hasta al más madrugador a continuar en cama. Además, las mañanas de Febrero resultaban siempre frías por ser invierno aún. Hidan emitió un desconforme gruñido al sentir una gran parte de calor abandonarlo repentinamente. Justo en ese momento hubo un sonido propio de madera rompiéndose y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió los ojos y lanzó una filosa mirada a la nada.

El hombre con costuras que hacía pocos segundos había dejado la cama, paró en seco al percibir a su compañero despierto. Ah~, y pensar que creyó que esa mañana se libraría del molesto reclamo…

—¡Kakuzu!—exclamó sentándose con violencia en el colchón—¡Has algo con esa maldita criatura, mierda!

El aludido pasó de él y con andar algo flojo tomó una toalla y partió al cuarto de baño. No debió permitir a su pequeña conservar tan problemático… _corazón_. Y mientras se alejaba los gritos de Hidan fueron en aumento. No muy lejos, Kinyami abrió los ojos con pesar, escuchando entre un suave duermevela la voz de su Okaa-san. Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro al identificar el tono. Se incorporó despacio en la cama, dejando caer un pequeño cojín en el acto. Media hora más tarde, giraba y danzaba con perturbadora alegría hacia el santuario de los alimentos. "_Mary tiene un corderito_" cantaba entre risas que retumbaban por el pasillo. Giró sobre sus talones finalizando con la letra justo en la entrada de la cocina y con el mismo entusiasmo entró deslizándose. Sobre la puerta del refrigerador, Kinyami se percató de la existencia de una nota. Con letra grande y presurosa, propia de su querida _Okaa-san_ con signos de cansancio, se leía el desayuno que exigía tener.

Colocó sobre su cabeza un pañuelo rosa que tenía un lindo corazón rojo con costuras. Lo apretó bien y seguidamente se colocó el delantal. Sobre la mesa de trabajo había un enorme nabo, huevos, fideos secos, zanahorias, tomates, carne y varios ingredientes más, entre los que destacaban tres peces. Haría un apetitoso desayuno que seguramente le haría ganar unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo de su moreno progenitor. La idea le hizo soltar una risita y prontamente sus ojos divisaron el cuchillo.

—Pero, ahora—comenzó con tono juguetón—hay que agradecer adecuadamente el nuevo día.

Curvó los labios de punta en punta, dejando expuesta la herencia por parte de Hidan y se echó a reír a penas tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos. La brillante superficie de la hoja parecía un espejo. Lo elevó hasta tocar su mejilla y sintió el frío metálico deslizándose hasta su boca. Dijo una pequeña oración con el acero incrustado a un costado de su rostro, dibujando con el rojo fluido sobre la mesa, el símbolo de Jashin y tan pronto terminó soltó una carcajada que pasaba de lo insano y contrastaba con su angelical belleza. Ahora el día ya contaba con productividad. Colocó el utensilio sobre la mesa y prontamente comenzó a limpiarlo. Se le hacía tarde para preparar el desayuno, pero siempre sería más importante la oración breve matinal.

—Mmm~, también el suelo.—murmuró entre risitas dejando caer numerosas gotas carmín al mirar abajo. Eran tan rojas, rojas y lindas. Como pequeñas cerezas. La punzante sensación en su cara comenzó a desvanecerse con gran rapidez. La herida se cerraba. En comparación con su 'Okaa-san', los genes de Kakuzu le eran de mucha utilidad, el proceso de cicatrización era mucho más eficiente en ella. Saboreó su propia sangre sin cambiar el color de su piel y con lentitud se dirigió al grifo del lavaplatos. Lentamente empezó a tararear una nostálgica canción que Hidan solía cantarle de pequeña. La única que recordaba con claridad, y el de cabello plata, con exactitud.

Tan pronto abrió la llave, Kakuzu entró a la cocina y con sus bicolores ojos notó el pequeño charco cerca de la mesa. Kinyami se giró hacia él y con una brillante sonrisa tan suya le saludó.

—Otou-san, no seas impaciente—dijo poco después—el desayuno estará pronto, lo prometo.

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con desaprobación. No le gustaba que hiciera eso. De la nariz hasta el cuello, estaba cubierta de sangre. Bufó quedamente al visualizar el rostro de Hidan en ella. Eran tan similares que lo volvían loco. Kinyami se volvió de nuevo a él. Sus brillantes ojos violetas lo observaron con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede?—Kakuzu no respondió.

Hubo una especie de aullido gutural y de inmediato la jashinista corrió a la ventana. El ex tesorero suspiró con desgano. Bien, algo le decía que esta sería de las rarísimas veces que Kinyami frunciría el ceño y su repiqueteante risa se esfumaría por al menos unos segundos o alrededor del minuto y medio.

—¡Señor Bump-Bump chan!—gritó asomándose por la ventana al divisarlo. Abrió los ojos grandes y la sonrisa en su rostro se quedó rígida al notar a su adorable mascota forcejear con una cadena que finalizaba en un ajustado collar—Bump-chan… ¿Otou-san?

—Rompió de nuevo la cerca.

Ella se giró a verlo aun con ese semblante un tanto descompuesto, parpadeando como si no pudiera descifrar lo que aquello significaba. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cerca? ¿Lejos? ¿Romper? ¿Desquebrajar?

—Otou-san, ¿por qué el Señor Bump-Bump chan tiene un collar?—su sonrisa empezó a disminuir—Otou-san, ¿el Señor Bump-Bump chan hizo algo malo?—Kakuzu frunció el ceño y antes de poder contestarle, Kinyami prosiguió sin intenciones de querer escuchar en realidad una respuesta—Otou-san, ¿puedes escucharlo? ¿Sabes lo que Bump-chan dice? El Señor Bump-Bump chan dice que le duele… ¿Otou-san, tú—finalmente adquirió un profundo toque sombrío—lo escuchas? Dice que la cadena hace un molesto ruido que lo lastima… Otou-san, ¿por qué?

Su hija era en verdad, espeluznante. Bufó irritado. Una vez que Kinyami pasaba a ese tono no había poder humano que pudiera con ella. Era como dos veces Hidan en actitud terca y tres cuartos de él. Sin más dio la media vuelta volviendo una de sus manos tan dura como acero y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el crujir de metal. La joven jashinista sonrió nuevamente y enseguida, Bump-chan metió casi medio cuerpo por la ventana de la cocina. La pequeña mascota habló quedamente. Ella corrió a abrazarlo y el corazón, con un solo brazo la envolvió toda. ¿Cómo era posible semejante castigo a alguien como su tierno y amoroso Señor Bump-Bump chan?

"¿No deberías estar haciendo el desayuno?"

Kinyami se separó de inmediato, dándole la razón. Volteó hacia el reloj. ¡Oh, no! En verdad que era tarde. A punto estaba de dirigirse a calentar el agua para los fideos cuando Bump-chan la sujetó de un brazo. Kinyami le sonrió extrañada y él señaló su rostro. Luego emitió un fuerte y claro: "Las señoritas deben estar siempre impecables". Se rió con fuerza y pequeñas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Cuanta razón!

(…)

—¿No se supone que esa cosa se nutre de chakra?—cuestionó Hidan señalándolo con los palillos.

—Al Señor Bump-Bump chan le agrada el té Chai con leche descremada y galletas de vainilla también.—respondió Kinyami acariciando a la enorme maraña de cables que bajaba la cabeza en busca de protección. Kakuzu, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa profirió un casi inaudible suspiro al observar la escena. Reparó algo en aquel recuerdo en dónde Kinyami se aferró con fuerza al defectuoso corazón, rogando (muy a su estilo y a tan corta edad) el conservar al, recién bautizado, _Señor Bump-Bump chan_. Había pensado en exterminarlo luego de verlo. Ya no le sería útil en batalla. La máscara estaba rota y dado que había empleado gran cantidad de chakra en regenerarse terminó perdiendo su tamaño original y no pasaba de los tres metros ya. Mordió un trozo de pan ¿quién hubiese pensando que _aquello_ se convertiría en la mascota, centinela y nana de Kinyami?

—¡Aku no hime, sácalo de inmediato!—chilló su Okaa-san al pelear con la criatura un trozo de atún—¡Tsk! ¡Kakuzu, has algo, joder!

El ex tesorero miró a la chica y ella, divertida con el suceso asintió la indirecta de su padre. Kinyami estuvo por llamarle la atención cuando Bump-chan soltó la razón de la disputa y emitiendo un sonidito lastimoso tomó con su gran mano el bol de fideos e instantes después, llevándose a la abertura de la máscara se lo tragó.

—¡Oh, Señor Bump-Bump chan! Así no es como se comen los fideos—dijo componiendo una sonrisa—. Es de mala educación comerse el plato.

—¡AKU NO HIME!

—¡Gracias por el desayuno!—exclamó recogiendo sus platos y poniéndose de pie con prisa, claramente huyendo, seguida del enorme ex corazón. Sus risas fueron en aumento a penas puso un pie fuera del comedor. Kinyami pronto lo sujetó de una mano arrastrándolo a la cocina. La criatura de cables adentró una mano en sus entrañas y con toda la naturalidad del mundo sacó el bol que recién había devorado entero.

—Gwrrl, urgrrr…—pronunció inclinándose.

"Lo lamento."

Kinyami le palmeó la máscara.

—Eres tan lindo Señor Bump-Bump chan.—y la sonrisa creepy no tardó en aparecer.

(...)

La plaza el día antes de San Valentin era un caos. Un mar de gente caminaba atolondrada en busca de obsequios y reservaciones en elegantes restaurantes. Porque Yuguregakure no era precisamente una aldea mugrienta en donde la economía se basaba sólo en su desempeño como villa ninja. En absoluto. Era más bien una ciudad que satisfacía a la perfección a la población. En ella rebosaban tiendas especializadas en diversos campos, así como dos plazas comerciales situadas en los extremos. Kinyami usualmente gustaba de visitar aquella en la que había una enorme tienda enfocada a vender únicamente muñecos de felpa y cajitas musicales. Ese día, justo luego del animado desayuno, Kinyami partió hacia la plaza comercial del lado sur. Bump-chan había insistido en ir también pero ella lo rechazó argumentando que su gran tamaño sería un problema al entrar en los establecimientos. Él había contrarestado aquel comentario con el hecho de que ayudaría a llevar las cajas y bolsas de sus compras. Sin embargo, luego de unos pocos minutos, terminó dentro de la habitación de su dueña coloreando un nuevo libro de figuras que ella le había comprado.

Aspiró el fresco aroma de la felpa nueva que despedían los diversos peluches en los estantes de la tienda. El lugar estaba rebosante de material nuevo y los adornos en rojo y rosa pastel creaban una dulce y tierna atmósfera que incitaba a Kinyami a clavar la guadaña de Hidan en los bien costurados cuellos de los ositos.

Abrió sus ojos más de lo permitido y su boca se convirtió en una perfecta "o" cuando el hombre tras el mostrador de esa maravillosa tienda colocaba un enorme oso que bien podría tener casi la mitad del tamaño de Bump-chan. Era café, de textura suave y esponjosita, con nariz de estambre y un perfecto par de botones color negro por ojos. Un enorme listón verde atado a su cuello como moño y un cierre en su estómago para guardar cosas. Kinyami sonrió encantada ante tal maravilla y presurosa trotó hacia él haciendo a su largo cabello formar exquisitas ondas. El dependiente tomó al gran animal y lo situó dentro de una enorme vitrina de cristal e instantes después colgó en la oreja derecha la etiqueta el precio. Los ímpetus de la platinada se frenaron al enfocar con claridad la cantidad.

—¿Así?—pronunció al hombre. Éste al reconocer a la chica de dulce aspecto palideció y haciendo una reverencia se retiró. Kinyami lo miró alejarse dejando en la entrada del establecimiento el pequeño letrero de "_Regreso en media hora"_. Volvió la vista al deslumbrante oso teddy. No era usual que borrara su sonrisa, pero el precio del afelpado muñeco haría a cualquiera bajar de la fantasía. Ladeó la cabeza mirando con fría seriedad la enorme cabeza del oso y luego sus orbes violetas se posaron en el cuello. Chasqueó la lengua comenzando a molestarse y sus labios se curvaron de nueva cuenta.

Kakuzu no se lo compraría. Estaba segura. Hidan no era una opción y Maeko… bueno, su cumpleaños aun quedaba lejos y de igual forma no lo conseguiría de ella. ¿Quién más podría dárselo? ¿Shizuko? Tardó alrededor de unos pocos segundos en negarlo. No, no, ya le había dado un oso de felpa la semana pasada y este, en verdad salía del presupuesto de cualquiera. La idea de visitar a Sono resultaba tentadora pero en seguida recordó que a penas unos días atrás había pagado algunas deudas y por decirlo de algún modo, estaba quebrado. Sonrió más, soltando una risita. Mierda. En verdad quería el oso.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—se preguntó rozando con los dedos el cristal de la prisión del peluche.

Sus grandes ojos de botón la miraban y la nariz de estambre parecía querer olfatearla. Kinyami cerró los ojos con dulzura y se alejó dos pasos. Lo llamaría _Midori_ y jugarían al té con Maeko. Aunque también le agradaría el poder usarlo de asiento. Abrió los ojos y prontamente se echó a reír de esa forma tan peculiar que la caracterizaba. Uno más a su colección, a penas hallara la forma de llevárselo legalmente. Midori sería muy feliz a su lado.

Salió del lugar con una pequeña cajita de música que tenía por melodía, como decía en la tapa, "_Fascinación_" de un tal Marchetti. La tonada le recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana de rubio cabello, como aquella que Maeko solía tener. Rió suavemente visualizando a la rubia con aquel vestido rosa pastel que usaba en su infancia. A veces por las noches se preguntaba, por qué Maeko ya no usaba lindos vestidos ni cintas en el cabello y más importante aún, por qué no le gustaba el día de los chocolates y corazones gratis. Con ese pensamiento en mente entró a una segunda tienda con olor a caramelos. Había tantos y de diferentes formas que no le hubiera extrañado encontrar uno similar al Señor Bump-Bump chan. Tomó una de las canastas de mimbre y pronto comenzó a llenarla de lo que consideraba más bonito. Las gomitas de sabores con forma de gatitos le fascinaron, también subió un par de cajas de galletas con relleno de fresa y una más de pastisetas. Divisó la sección de caramelos y tomó un par de bolsitas de chocolate mentolado. Pronto se encontró de frente con los ositos de chocolate y dulce de leche. Soltó una risita que crispó los nervios de la dependienta.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—preguntó la mujer, acercándose con cautela. Conocía a la chica. Sabía quien era y la fama de la que gozaba. Dio un breve vistazo a los alrededores. Al parecer la rubia no estaba cerca ni el ardiente chico Uchiha.

Sus labios se entreabrieron. El perfume de la mujer llegó a su nariz. Volvió a cerrarlos.

"_Oh willow I'll die…"_

Kinyami apenas y la miró. Comenzaba a irritarle no tener dinero suficiente para comprar el enorme oso. Y le disgustaba que los ositos de chocolate tuvieran corbata en lugar de moños.

Sonrió. Dinero, corbata, mujer común, atea y de aroma _barato_.

—Esto está mal… está mal—tomó un osito y lo dejó caer—, muy mal—dejó caer otro—, mal—otro—, ¿por qué será?—otro más—Todo está—soltó un par de carcajadas y dejó caer la canasta. Las golosinas rodaron por el piso—… impregnado con esa fragancia, repulsiva.

Claro, ese perfume era el mismo que usaba Kiriko. Caminó a la salida, dejando a una perpleja dependienta. Por lo menos Ryna optaba por la crema con olor a frutas… aunque lo puta le restaba puntos.

De nuevo la tienda con peluches apareció frente a sus ojos y… no podía ser cierto. Caminó aprisa hasta allí entre empujones y amenazas. Su sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente. Oh, no. Tocó el cristal con las palmas mientras golpeaba con la punta de los dedos el mismo.

—Midori-chan…

El enorme oso de felpa no estaba más.

(…)

Llegó a casa con sólo una caja de música y cerrando la puerta de un golpe arrojó los zapatos sin mucha gracia en el recibidor. No negaba estar desilusionada y claro, con un débil sentimiento de envidía por el nuevo propietario de su Midori-chan. Pero incluso ella comprendía a la perfección la razón por la cual no pudo hacerse del oso. Más aún en esa fecha. A un día de San Valentín, ¿por qué habría de sorprenderle que alguien lo hubiera comprado? Quizás se sumaría al movimiento de Maeko y se quedaría en casa haciendo limpieza al día siguiente. Se echó a reír al pensarlo. No, incluso con o sin Midori-chan esa fecha era maravillosa por las promociones en las tiendas y el hermoso decorado. ¡Tan rosa y rojo! ¡Tan sublime! ¡Tan perfecto para Jashin-sama! Era como un bufet en donde las personas profesaban amarse con fidelidad. ¡Tan perfecto! ¡Decenas y decenas de mentiras y falsedad! Todos y cada uno de ellos eran perfectos y aptos sacrificios. Todavía le costaba tanto trabajo descifrar el por qué Maeko aborrecía la fecha, ¡siendo tan perfecta!

—Hey, hey, recoge esos zapatos o Kakuzu comenzará decirme que debo limpiar, ¡no soy un ama de casa ni nada por el estilo!

Kinyami se abalanzó sobre Hidan y lo atrapó rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, procurando no se le cayera la cajita musical.

—¡Okaa-san~!—exclamó elevando la vista—Estuve por comprar tus dulces favoritos pero todo olía a perfume de…

Se detuvo y agudizó el oído. Podía escuchar el sonido de tazas chocando y cucharas. Hidan aguardó terminara la frase, pero al no hacerlo intervino curioso.

—¿De…?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Dónde está el Señor Bump-Bump chan?

—Donde no pueda verlo.—contestó recordando esa mañana.

Kinyami rió soltando al otro jashinista. Dio una vuelta velozmente quedando parcialmente envuelta en su propio cabello momentos antes de precipitarse a su habitación. Cuando Hidan la perdió al fin de vista recordó no haber sido informado del todo sobre esos dulces y el factor 'zapatos' que continuaban allí. ¡Oh mierda! Ahora él tendría que recogerlos.

Diez minutos más tarde…

Sobre la cama había una caja no muy grande forrada con recortes de distintos tipos de envolturas y un gran moño rosa. Las tijeras y la cinta adhesiva pendían en el borde a punto de caer.

"…_but now alone I lie~, and weep beside the tree…"_

"…_singing Oh Willow Waly by the tree that weeps with me, singing oh willow waly till my lover returns to me…"_

Suave, dulce y escalofriante. La tonada y letra inundaban la habitación y Kinyami sirvía té al corazón defectuoso que alguna vez le fue útil a Kakuzu. La máscara rota parece mirarla fijamente, atento a cada gesto. Los orbes violetas se pierden tras los parpados y su boca forma una sonrisa mientras retira la pequeña tetera. Bump-chan, ladea suavemente la cabeza. Kinyami canta.

"_We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow, but now alone I lie…"_

Hay una pausa más larga. Abre los ojos y termina lentamente.

"_Oh willow I'll die… Oh willow I'll die…"_

Bump-chan emitió una no muy larga serie de sonidos levantando sus manos y luego dejándolas caer con delicadeza sobre la cabeza platinada. Ella rió atrapando las de la criatura.

—Señor Bump-Bump chan, debemos tomar el té o se enfriará.

La masa de cables suelta unos soniditos y abraza a un conejo de felpa café que ha sido perdonado por la chica y dado como regalo a él. Kinyami acerca la taza a sus labios y sorbe un poco, no importándole quemarse en el acto. Las fiestas de té con Maeko siempre tienen té tibio y cantidad de pastelitos. Le gustan también, pero una en donde se saboree el dolor siempre es bien acogida. Relame la comisura, notando el ardor y a su vez, el sabor del té. Hay sobre la pequeña mesita un bello juego de porcelana, un ramo de flores marchitas y secas, un plato repleto de fresas y chocolates varios. Posa sus ojos en la abertura del rostro de su tierna mascota que le resulta una gran cicatriz y él la mira y aunque para Bump-Bump chan sea imposible hacer gestos, Kinyami sabe que le sonríe.

—Nee, Señor Bump-Bump chan, ¿qué deberíamos hacer mañana?—sonrió divertida y agregó dos terrones más de azúcar a su taza. A La rubia le fascinaba la miel, recordó, y Shizuko no lo endulzaba para nada. Afuera llovía y en el vidrio de la ventana las gotas golpeteaban con fuerza tratando de unirse a ellos—Mañana es especial, ¿sabías?—su sonrisa crece y adquiere un fuerte toque creepy—Las zorras se vuelven más desvergonzadas y tratan de jugar con Shizuko-kun. Y eso está mal Bump-chan, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? A Maeko-chan no le gusta salir el 14 y Kiriko-chan—sus pupilas se contrajeron—… Nee~, Señor Bump-Bump chan, ¿deberíamos visitarla?—sorbe, ríe y lame el cuchillo de la mantequilla haciéndose un pequeño corte que no tarda en desvanecerse—Vamos a jugar con ella esta noche…

"_Oh willow I'll die… Oh willow I'll die…"_

Hay una secuencia de sonidos guturales a los que Kinyami responde con risas. Sabe bien que a Bump-chan no le agrada del todo Shizuko, aunque no tiene el pleno conocimiento de la razón, pero también es consiente de que al igual que ella no tolera a la pelirroja de coletas.

—Señor Bump-Bump chan eres tan~ lindo—toma la tetera entre sus manos—¿más té?

Él miró su taza aun llena y negó cortésmente moviendo su mano con delicadeza.

La puerta sonó y Hidan apareció con un hematoma en el cuello. Kinyami sonrió felizmente. Oh~, cierto, no sólo en ese día de Febrero debe ser mejor amiga para Shizuko, sino también buena hija con sus padres. Después de todo, últimamente no ha habido muchas muestras de afecto entre ellos. Entrecierra los ojos con malicia. Sería buena y hablaría con Kakuzu más tarde. Su 'Okaa-san' necesita atención urgente marital.

—Kinyami.

—¿Sí, Okaa-san?

Hidan torció la boca aun no del todo de acuerdo por ser llamado de tal modo.

—La hija del terrorista está aquí para verte.

—¿Maeko-chan?

—Sí, claro, ella—soltó arrastras entrando a la habitación. Miró a los alrededores y luego se concentró en la piel canela, elevando una ceja—. Por cierto _Aku no hime_, ¿no has visto mi guadaña? Estoy seguro de que ese viejo avaro la ha escondido para no tener que cambiar el alfombrado de nuevo. ¡Maldición, Kakuzu!

Parpadeó sin borrar la sonrisa. ¿Guadaña había dicho?

—Okaa-san, en cuanto la encuentre te lo haré saber.

Y lo haría, a penas abriera su armario y le quitara los restos del último sacrificio. Sus labios se curvaron. Hidan cerró la puerta tras eso dejando a Kinyami y a la mascota de la casa dando un último sorbo antes de ir al recibidor. Bump-chan parecía ansioso, quizás porque cada que Maeko los visitaba llevaba consigo una caja de pastelitos entre los cuales no faltaba nunca el de nata. La de mirada violácea se puso en pie de un brinco corriendo alegremente hasta la entrada. ¡Qué alegría! Si tan sólo Shizuko estuviera allí sería una fiesta de té completa. Casi de inmediato regresó y tomando el regalo y el resto de los utensilios, abrió el armario y sin mucha gracia los guardó dentro. La guadaña resplandeció ante sus ojos y la tercera hoja manchada de carmín sucio le susurró por una limpieza. Ella cubrió su boca evitando reír con fuerza. Necesitaba limpiarla y regresarsela a su Okaa-san antes de que Kakuzu la delatara, además, por el momento no deseaba conservarla más. La sangre se había secado y adquirido un feo tono que escapaba de sus gustos. Cerró el armario, Bump-chan le habló.

De nuevo se dirigió a la puerta, recordando la visita de Maeko. A cada paso que daba esa curiosa sensación dentro crecía. Era agradable pese a no compararse al placentero dolor de los rituales, pero le gustaba de igual forma. Sonrió intensamente al ver a la chica.

—¡Maeko-chan!—exclamó antes de prorrumpir en risas, rodeando el cuello de la rubia—Te ves tan linda, ¡justo como un gato empapado!

La joven Uchiha, que traía puesto un impermeable rojo, sonrió no del todo convencida con la comparación. Dejó el paraguas transparente en el recipiente cerca de la entrada aún con Kinyami encima.

—Te estoy mojando, deberías soltarme—dijo empujándola suavemente de los hombros. Pero Kinyami se resistió. Con cuidado olfateó el cuello de la rubia, dibujando una sonrisa al hacerlo. Maeko olía siempre agradable. No a Té de hierbas que la llenaba de cierta tranquilidad (aunque Shizuko más bien tenía ese sabor), sino a algo dulce y cítrico que le recordaba al calor del verano, algo fuerte de tinte excéntrico—. Kinyami…

—Me gusta éste aroma...

Maeko parpadeó apenas un par de veces antes curvar los ojos.

—¡Oh, eso! es una nueva loción, pensé que la fragancia no duraría mucho, es sorprendente. ¿Huele bien?

Ella negó y se separó finalmente dándole la espalda.

—No. Hablo del olor de tu piel. Es tan~ bueno.—y mirándola por encima del hombro rió poniéndose en marcha.

—¿De… mi piel?—Maeko torció la boca. Seguramente hablaría del jabón entonces. Comenzó a desabrocharse el impermeable. Aroma, ¿eh? Los pasos de Kinyami se volvieron tenues al alejarse más y más. Frunció el ceño fijándose detenidamente en uno de sus brazos y al poco tiempo lo llevó a la altura de su rostro. Definitivamente tenía que estarse refiriendo a la loción de vainilla. Percibió el aroma de dicha fragancia que despedía la manga, y agudizando un poco más su olfato, el olor del jabón de avena y azúcar morena.

—¡Maeko-chan, apresúrate o el té se enfriará!—le oyó decir desde el final del pasillo.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, haciendo la típica expresión que la caracterizaba como Uchiha y con lentitud se encaminó a la habitación de la piel canela.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Uchiha Akasuna.

Sasori miró la sospechosa bolsa entre el armario. Elevó una ceja al ver impresa con letras doradas el nombre de la tienda de donde había salido. Era una boutique para caballeros. Y él la conocía bien porque tiempo atrás la visitó en busca de un regalo para Itachi. Bueno, no exactamente un regalo pero estaba harto de esa horrible camisa roja que solía ponerse.

La puerta se deslizó y Shizuko entró comiendo una bola de arroz. Cuando se percató de la presencia del Akasuna justo donde menos deseaba verlo supo que había sido descubierto. Porque era su padre, el genio que derrotó al tercero y descifrar algo tan obvio como lo era eso no representaba ningún reto. El pelirrojo, que lo miraba también, volvió la vista a la bolsa de papel y poco después cerró la puerta del closet.

—Creía que preferías quedarte en casa los 14 de Febrero.—dijo tan impasible como siempre, apretando el nudo de su delantal. Sí, Sasori lo había atrapado... ahora era cuestión de muy poco para que Itachi lo supiera también.

—Cambié de opinión.—respondió sin más. Porque en efecto lo había hecho y era en gran medida más o menos cierto.

—¿Y con quién saldrás?—preguntó recogiendo el cesto de ropa sucia—¿Saldrás con esa agradable chica rubia?

Shizuko lo miró con asombro. ¿Agradable chica rubia?

—Maeko no es precisamen…

Pero Sasori lo interrumpió, aclarando.

—Rÿna, ¿no?

¡Oh~! Pero claro, ¿por qué habría pensado en la posibilidad de que su Oyaji dijera algo dulce sobre Maeko? Era como pedirle peras a un olmo. Negó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ichiro está saliendo con ella, ¿recuerdas?

Hizo memoria. Sí~, algo así había escuchado mientras pensaba en hacer una nueva marioneta… similar al falso kage de Yüguregakure. Muy similar.

—Y déjame ayudarte, tampoco se trata de Kiriko.

Esta vez Sasori fue quien se vio ligeramente sorprendido. ¿No sería Kiriko? ¿No el talón de Aquiles rojo de Shizuko? Vaya, eso era novedad. Casi estuvo por preguntar cuando la realidad, luego de aquella noticia, volvió a depositarlo sobre el suelo. Todo señalaba a la lógica. Si no habían cabezas rubias o pelirrojas, sólo restaba la color plata. La cual no era mejor que la rubia con apellido Uchiha.

Esto no le agradaba.

—¿Kinyami?—la voz de Itachi capturó la atención de ambos—Estaba seguro que este año Kiriko te arrastraría fuera de casa en San Valentín.

Sasori se dirigió a la salida con el cesto, pasando a Itachi.

—La asombrosa capacidad de Shizuko me deja sin palabras.—fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación en dirección al cuarto de lavado.

Itachi lo miró un momento y luego volvió al muchacho. Se miraron durante un rato. Negro y café grisáceo. Hasta que Shizuko accedió a responder la pregunta que flotaba en el aire.

—No me ha rechazado nadie y no es la opción más segura, ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi elevó una ceja.

—Claro, te creo. No es como si la hubieses elegido porque es parte de tu triángulo exclusivo de amistad que te evitará problemas con Maeko, por formar parte del mismo—sonrió de medio lado—. Lo entiendo, jamás sería por esa razón.

Fue como agua helada punzando su cuerpo entero. Mierda, de verdad. ¿Por qué tenían que ser genios ambos padres? ¿Por qué no sólo uno? Si al menos uno de ellos fuera como Hidan. Hizo una pausa dramática. No, mala idea. Bueno, entonces como Deidara. Hizo otra pausa y recordó a Maeko temblando. Diablos, quizás si estaba bien tal y como estaba. La sonrisa de Itachi pareció resplandecer llena de satisfacción. Sería patético usar el recurso 'Uchiha Madara' luego de un golpe bajo como ese. Frunció el ceño y a escasos segundos algo llegó a él.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, no invité a Maeko para evitar que murieras de un infarto—curvó los labios—, deberías agradecerme.

La sonrisa contraria se desvaneció.

—¿Quién va a morir de un infarto?—Sasori apareció ahora con una pila de toallas limpias.

—Tu hijo.

—¿Ahora es sólo mío?

Luego de aquel incidente las cosas no tardaron en volver a la normalidad. Sasori de nuevo actuaba calmo y sereno e Itachi se dedicaba a resolver el crucigrama del periódico.

Fue directo a la cocina en busca de un tentempié. Halló frutas y vegetales en su mayoría. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y centrándose en el congelador, lo abrió. Un pequeño bote de helado le hizo un guiño. Ohh, y de coco. Aun con un clima como ese un poco no le haría daño… o el bote entero. Estiró la mano, ya podía degustar la cremosa y fría textura. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie del recipiente la voz serena de Sasori lo detuvo.

—No hay postre hasta después de la cena.

Aquellos orbes tan similares a los del pelirrojo, lo miraron fijamente. Lo meditó un instante, ¿obedecería?

—Oyaji…—pronunció con tono suplicante. Eso funcionaría, funcionaba cuando pedía dormir hasta después del mediodía, funcionaría ahora.

—No.

Oh, vaya, una negativa. Le sonrió divertido. Quizás si ejercía algo más de presión lo lograría. Generalmente era blando con él así que no veía difícil cambiar su decisión.

—¿No? Estoy cansado ahora, si probara un poco mis niveles subirían, así que…

Sasori elevó una sola mano y con un simple movimiento de dedos, Shizuko pasó a convertirse en una marioneta humana. El rostro del chico fue un poema.

—¡¿Oyaji tú…? ¡Otou-sama!—llamó a Itachi, pero este prefirió hacer oídos sordos. No podía creerlo, Sasori lo estaba manipulando. Con dificultad, debido a la resistencia que oponía, cerró el congelador—Oyaji esto es demasiado, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Tienes un buen nivel de resistencia, pero no lo suficiente—hizo un movimiento brusco y Shizuko dio la media vuelta, quedando justo frente a él. Sus ojos y rostro casi inexpresivo formaron una muy pequeña sonrisa que le produjo un escalofrío al menor—. No hay postre hasta después de la cena.

Shizuko lo miró perplejo.

—En-tendido.

Pronto se vio liberado de los hilos de chakra y el más bajo se retiró, excusándose con actividades hogareñas. Itachi, que se hallaba en la sala, suspiró quedamente. ¿Marioneta, eh? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el Akasuna se mostraba tan disgustado. Terminó la última palabra faltante. Realmente estaba en contra de esa _salida_ de Shizuko.

—Shizuko, no olvides sacar la basura.—dijo en voz alta cerrando el periódico. El azabache apareció en la entrada de la sala. Sabía bien que Itachi estaba al tanto. Dejó pasar un minuto y al no obtener lo que deseaba preguntó.

—¿Oyaji está…?

—Sí, lo está.

Un minuto después volvió a hablar.

—¿Si se hubiese tratado de Maeko…?—dijo sombrío.

—Yo me hubiera encargado.—fue la respuesta y seguido encendió el televisor.

En las noticias se anunciaba un nuevo frente frío. Tardó a penas un poco en procesar la información y las conclusiones que llegaban a su cabeza. Recordó aquella vez a sus cortos seis años la pregunta que le dirigió a Sasori sobre amor y la respuesta aun ahora hizo un profundo eco en su interior. Luego de eso no hubo lugar para las dudas ni cuestionamientos. Shizuko sonrió casi con ternura.

—Ya veo.

A la mañana siguiente, el tan esperado día anunciaba ser…

—Lloverá.—pronosticó el pelirrojo llevándose una taza de té a la boca.

—Bueno, es invierno, así que supongo que es bastante probable.

Sasori miró al azabache. Transcurrió un rato antes de que aquel reproche guardado desde la noche anterior emergiera.

—De modo que estás de acuerdo.

—Tiene edad suficiente como para retar a tu ex aprendiz.—el sarcasmo en las últimas palabras no pasó desapercibido.

El marionetista cerró los ojos un instante. Deidara distaba de estar en la conversación, así que si deseaba eludir el tema con eso no funcionaría.

—La edad no tiene que ver en cuanto a experiencia.—refutó mirándolo fijamente. Itachi lo imitó. Podía sentir con claridad toda la preocupación e incertidumbre que aquel par de ojos proyectaba. Las pocas veces que Sasori se comportaba tan sobre protector solía recordarle a él mismo, en aquellos lejanos años de infancia junto a Sasuke.

Entendía perfectamente. También era su hijo. Pero Shizuko no estaba dentro de una burbuja.

—No puedes pretender protegerlo de todo.

Para el mediodía, Shizuko abrió los ojos harto de tanto dormir. Vio alrededor, el despertador –que rara vez funcionaba como tal- marcaba las doce y cinco minutos del 14 de Febrero. Lentamente salió del futón, llevando consigo un abrigador pijama en lugar de sus usuales bóxers, ya habría oportunidad en verano para usarlos. Dio un largo bostezo y estiró los brazos. Bien, unos minutos más y podría repasar el plan para llegar a tocar la puerta de, como sus padres solían llamar, la residencia zombi. Talló sus ojos. Antes no lo entendía, ahora el apodo lejos de parecerle gracioso le disgustaba. Otro bostezo y estaba en condiciones decentes como para pedir _desayuno_. Formó una media sonrisa. Si podía llamarle desayuno a la comida del medio día. Salió de la habitación a rastras llevando un par de pantuflas con el logotipo de Akatsuki que Maeko le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños. Aun con calefacción podía sentir como se colaba el frío por la pequeña abertura de las puertas.

Escuchó actividad en la cocina y sin dudarlo se dirigió ahí. Si tenía suerte, y la tendría, cierta persona con hermoso delantal rosa le prepararía lo que fuera luego de su consagrada entrada.

—Oyaji, desayuno~…—dramatizó apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina. Sasori a penas y volteó a verlo.

—Ichiro estuvo aquí.—mencionó el pelirrojo apagando la sopa de miso.

—¿Ichiro?—repitió algo incrédulo, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina—¿Qué es lo que quería?

—Es difícil comprender lo que dice cuando tiende a huir al vernos.

En seguida Itachi entró colocándose un abrigo.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que si pensabas decírselo tuvieras tacto—hizo una pausa y lo miró un tanto severo—¿Era acaso tan necesario que le mencionaras lo del tercero y la masacre del clan?

Shizuko evitó reírse estruendosamente. Oh, cielos, ¿cómo olvidar esa expresión? Si hubiese tenido una cámara a la mano una semana atrás.

—Quería detalles, no puedes culparme por dárselos bajo su propio riesgo. Además siempre se preguntó sobre la similitud de esa marioneta con el tercer Kazekage.

—Aun no se cómo permití que lo llevaras a esa clase.

Sasori hizo crujir el sartén.

—Tampoco yo con heredar el sharingan.—agregó de la manera más natural. Ambos Uchihas lo miraron en silencio. ¿Eso había sido el mango del sartén? Shizuko le dio una mirada al segundo azabache, claramente culpándolo.

Los labios del menor se curvaron con cierta malicia, se le ocurría algo.

—Otou-sama es el culpable. De no haber sido por él yo habría sido un excelente marionetista, pero ahora con estos ojos… todo se reduce a un sólo sendero—colocó una mano sobre su frente— Oh, cruel destino.

—… Sasori deja que el chico se alimente por si solo.

(…)

Salió tiritando de la ducha. El agua caliente no resultó buena opción, debió ser templada y así su cuerpo regularía la temperatura más rápidamente. Lo recordaría la próxima vez. Cuando llegó a la habitación se metió de nueva cuenta en el futón no importándole humedecerlo. ¿Por qué debía haber frío? Es decir, no le disgustaba la nieve. Adoraba el clima pero detestaba la lluvia. La humedad… gruñó asomando el rostro por debajo del cobertor. El reloj marcó las tres de a tarde en punto. Suspiró resignado. Era el momento.

Sacó la bolsa del armario y le echó un último vistazo a la camisa negra de manga larga, que recogería hasta hacerla tres cuartos. El pantalón de mezclilla un poco entallado y ese par de tenis negros que semanas atrás había comprado. Bien, manos a la obra. Terminó de secarse el cabello al tiempo en que miraba por la ventana el cielo. No se veía tan mal, algo gris pero aceptable.

—Veamos si estás bien alimentada pequeña amiga~—formó una sonrisa al abrir el primer cajón de su escritorio. La billetera brilló. La tomó e inspeccionando sin mucho cuidado, el fajo de billetes casi se le cae. Bien, bien, esas misiones le habían caído bastante bien. Apartó un poco de efectivo como un ahorro y el resto lo acomodó de nuevo en la billetera. Teóricamente todo estaba listo.

Cuando finalmente abotonó el último botón de la camisa ya había pasado media hora. Su cabello estaba seco y sólo le restaba colocarse el abrigo marrón que Sasori había insistido usara. Si se lo miraba fijamente aquello parecía un animal peludo. Suspiró con ternura. Debía hacerle entender a su adorable Oyaji que a diferencia de él, no había crecido en el desierto. Finalmente optó por no llevarla y en su lugar tomó una bufanda, ya entraría en calor con la caminata y el confrontamiento con los padres de la chica. Si Hidan abría la puerta usaría el recurso hipotético, si funcionaba con Kinyami aplicaría para su jashinista padre también. Al pensar en Kakuzu las cosas se tornaron un tanto complicadas. ¿Qué le diría? El hombre en sí era de pocas palabras y su aspecto aterrador no era en absoluto una pantalla. No es que le tema pero jamás, JAMÁS estaba de más ser precavido. Había escuchado por sus padres y la misma Kinyami lo que era capaz de hacer. Aun así no era más temible que aquel _otro_ con sharingan.

Hizo un ejercicio de respiración que Miyagi-sensei les había mostrado en una de sus tantas clases raras entre incienso y música extraña de fondo. Servían, excepto cuando Zu-sensei entraba de improviso anunciando clases de francés mediante la ingesta de caracoles. Se repitió un par de veces antes de salir, el mantenerse calmo. No había motivos para sentir nervios, finalmente Kinyami no tenía que enterarse que era una cita. Sólo, saldría con ella por allí sin Maeko ni Kiriko ni el club de fans.

—Será sencillo.

Tomó el paraguas del armario y una chaqueta ligera. Sería sencillo, la pasaría bien y al final, ese gran paso se convertiría en la prueba fehaciente de que iba en serio. Torció la boca desanimado.

La imagen de la rubia ojos negros apareció frente a sus ojos.

—…

¡Oh, maldita sangre Uchiha!

Casi de inmediato se dirigió a la salida. Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y cual bofetada, la corriente de aire frío golpeó su rostro. Podía sentir las gotas de lluvia en el viento pero ni una pizca de nieve. Sonrió confiado. Sólo sería un día ventoso sin mucha novedad, lo que era magnifico, podría llevar a Kinyami por ahí, como lo había planeado. El día comenzaba a ponerse a su favor.

Lo que no sabía era que las noticias del clima de ese día por la mañana anunciaron un gran fuerte frío con lluvia y vientos de calamidad.

(…)

Llovía a cantaros y los restos de nieve en la calle pasaban a ser líquidos. Tomó un último trago de café, disponiéndose a abandonar la sala. Estaba algo fría y al haber terminado el periódico en un día de invierno como ese, lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era recostarse bajo las cálidas mantas de su cama. Se puso de pie masajeando su cuello. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kinyami se encontraba a su lado sonriendo ampliamente. Relacionó aquella felicidad -porque estaba feliz a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo sonriera- a que momentos antes Hidan había estado con ella hablando sobre la magnificencia de Jashin y la forma adecuada de lamer un kunai sin cortarse la lengua. Tal vez venía a mostrarle la habilidad recién adquirida.

—¿Y? ¿Es lindo, Otou-san?

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que Kinyami estaba usando un vestido. Luego de no mucho, había decidido usar uno nuevamente. Trató de elogiarla pero en cambio lo único que salió de su boca fue un tosco y desinteresado:

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¡Okaa-san lo compró para mí!—soltó en un grito. Pronto comenzó a dar vueltas haciendo bailar los holanes. El vuelo del vestido la hacía lucir adorable. Era rosa, justo como los que solía usar en su infancia y a tirantes. La risa de Kinyami se propagó por toda la sala. Pero todo eso se vio turbado por un estornudo. Paró de inmediato y frotó su nariz suavemente. Hubo otro y el ex tesorero lentamente se despojó de su abrigo. La de cabellos plata sonrió con dulzura permitiendo ser cubierta con la enorme prenda.

—Deberías estar usando calcetines.

—Otou-san es muy grande.—murmuró entre risitas moviendo los brazos. Las mangas del suéter eran tan largas. Aspiró el aroma de la tela. Olía a Kakuzu, a dinero, a seguridad.

El hombre sonrió de forma imperceptible y pasó una mano por la cabeza color plata. Ahí estaba el resultado de lo imposible. La mezcla de dos individuos completamente diferentes entre sí. Y lo mejor de ambos fue seleccionado. La joven chunnin depositó un inesperado beso sobre la mejilla derecha del mayor y enseguida se retiró por el pasillo. Kakuzu suspiró. En ocasiones él mismo se sorprendía por las mañanas al darse cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía. ¿Les sucedería igual al resto? Probablemente y se inclinaba mayormente por el explosivo rubio.

Hubo una serie de golpes en la entrada. Miró hacia la ventana, continuaba lloviendo. El pobre infeliz que estuviera afuera definitivamente debía tener un buen motivo para haber salido. Esperó un momento. De nuevo dos golpes. Sí, debía tener un buen motivo.

Kakuzu abrió la puerta y para sorpresa suya, era un empapado Shizuko con un paraguas roto quien se hallaba frente a él. Se miraron en silencio. El plan de Shizuko se había arruinado. Estúpido clima. Kakuzu elevó una ceja. Nadie tenía que decírselo, las palabras sobraban en una muy obvia situación como esa. Más bien, la ropa hablaba por él. Suspiró pesadamente identificando las intenciones del muchacho. Shizuko en sí no le disgustaba ni agradaba, le era indiferente y no representaba un peligro. Kinyami sabía cuidarse y finalmente era hijo de viejos 'camaradas' además de uno de los únicos amigos que frecuentaban a la chica. Sin embargo, aún así…

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—preguntó con firmeza.

El azabache tomó aire. Este día prometía ser recordado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Se encuentra Kinyami?

—Está ocupada.

Shizuko lo miró. Estaba claro que sabía la razón por la que estaba allí. Y que no se lo dejaría fácil. Buscó una respuesta audaz que le permitiera poner un pie dentro de la casa o si quiera ver a la chica, pero al parecer el agua había arruinado sus procesadores y el repuesto peludo y devorador de nueces no deseaba subirse a la rueda y hacerla girar. Maldijo internamente. El consejo de Ichiro volvió a hacerse presente. Lo desechó una vez más. No tenía tiempo que perder en eso, debía desarrollar pronto una nueva estrategia y con el brutal ex tesorero de Akatsuki frente a él el tiempo era oro.

—¿Muy ocupada?—cuestionó sin parecer retador. Kakuzu lo miró feo. Bien, ese no fue uno de sus mejores movimientos.

—¿No te parece que no estás en condiciones de ver a nadie?

Shizuko frunció el ceño. Bueno, sólo era un poco de agua… de acuerdo, sí, se veía fatal y se sentía del mismo modo. Aun no sabía bien el por qué había optado por continuar. Estaba empapado hasta los interiores y la probabilidad de terminar resfriado comenzaba a volverse bastante real. Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí?

"_One more time…"_

Shizuko tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. ¿Música?

"_We're gonna celebrate, oh yeah, all right…"_

Kakuzu volteó hacia el interior de la vivienda. Y a segundos de haberse escuchado las primeras frases hubo una explosión de sonido. El volumen hizo vibrar las ventanas y un sonoro grito que más bien era una de las más comunes malas palabras de Hidan retumbó en la casa. Shizuko miró expectante al más alto. Algo le decía que estaba por presenciar una escena poco agradable… y como si fuera cosa del karma, la enorme masa de cables apareció en el pasillo con un pequeño artefacto rectangular en las manos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Kakuzu y dudoso le extendió las manos. Oh no, ¿eso era el control remoto del televisor? Otra serie de malas palabras y reclamos incoherentes inundó el lugar. Hidan apareció con el cabello alborotado, haciéndole ver de cierto modo más normal y sin aviso alguno arrojó el control remoto que tenía en la mano directo al otro ex Akatsuki. Shizuko abrió los ojos grandes. Oh, oh. ¿Acaso estaría en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado? Imposible que comenzaran a pelear, ¿cierto?

"_Don't stop the dancing…"_

Kakuzu levantó un brazo.

¡¿Cierto?

"_Celebrate..."_

Su boca pasó de ser una perfecta línea recta a una 'O'. Ese hombre acaba de desprender su brazo y un puño similar a acero se había estrellado de lleno en el rostro del segundo… y sin duda le había roto algo. De inmediato la música paró. Kinyami se acercó corriendo entre risas todavía usando el gran abrigo.

—Okaa-san, ese no era el control remoto del televisor.

—¡ESO DUELE HIJO DE PUTA!—gritó Hidan incorporándose instantes después derramando gran cantidad de sangre. Hubo un conocido crujido y se quejó entre malas palabras—¡Voy a matarte Kakuzu!

—Cierra la boca Hidan.

Y Shizuko continuaba en la puerta, empapado y con su paraguas roto. Sintió tener un deja vu y claramente ese par ahora vestía las ropas oficiales de Akatsuki. Parpadeó recobrando la postura. ¿Esto era el día a día de Kinyami?

—¿Shizuko-kun?

Bump-chan emitió un desconforme gruñido. Vaya, su dulce ama había notado la existencia de la mancha.

—¡Shizuko-kun qué sorpresa!—exclamó caminando hacia él. Lo tomó de una mano y de una certero jalón lo hizo entrar. Kakuzu dio la media vuelta. Bien, no podía hacer más. Antes de que el primer jashinista intentara hacer algo más lo envolvió con sus cables y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo. Ya lo haría callar adecuadamente. El Uchiha presente miró perturbado la escena. Nunca antes había pensado cuan afortunado era al haber crecido en un hogar calmo y amoroso—¿No te parece adorable?—murmuró Kinyami apretando su mano mientras surcaba en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa—Okaa-san y Otou-san están muy cariñosos hoy.

—Adorable.—repitió por inercia.

Kinyami estalló en risas al notar la condición del joven.

—¡Te ves tan lindo! ¿Seré afortunada? Jashin-sama me ha enviado a dos lindos gatos—acercó su rostro al de Shizuko—¿Los Uchiha tienen un sexto sentido?—murmuró casi contra sus labios. Shizuko sonrió sin mostrarse cohibido. Kinyami era Kinyami—¡Vamos pronto! ¡A prisa!—exclamó sin soltarlo, arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

—¡Espera! ¡El suelo! ¡Lo estoy…!

—¡Mojando todo!—dijo interrumpiéndolo—¿Seguro que no son familia cercana?—prorrumpió en frescas risas—¡Más a prisa Shizuko-kun!

Casi se resbala. El suelo de madera era tan liso. Para su suerte la habitación de Kinyami no estaba tan retirada y una vez dentro todo estaba alfombrado. Reparó en ese detalle. Cielos, lo mojaría todo. Demonios. Divisó la puerta de la habitación y se soltó prontamente. Kinyami se detuvo al sentirlo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres entrar?

—Arruinaré tu alfombra si lo hago. Además… yo no debería—pasó una mano por su flequillo. Su cabello, su ropa, todo goteaba. Estaba incomodo con la situación. Tenía frío y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo—estar aquí. Sólo mírame. Soy un desastre, Kinyami.

—Me gusta como te ves—Shizuko sonrió ante el comentario—. Tan lindo como un gato empapado—y la sonrisa se esfumó. Eso le dejaba en claro que se veía todo menos agradable. Aunque cualquier otra chica hubiese dicho la palabra 'sexy' para describirlo. Pero estaba hablando de Kinyami… así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía interpretarlo.

—¿Alguien más es lindo como un gato empapado?—preguntó tratando de sonar conquistador—Estaría celoso si otra personaba gozara de tus singulares halagos.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas Shizuko-kun. Ponerte celoso de Maeko-chan arruinaría las cosas entre nosotros tres—sonrió abriendo la puerta—. Ambos se ven tan bien completamente mojados. Pero Maeko-chan luce más dulce que tú. ¡Ah!, ¿no te molesta verdad?

Negó de inmediato apretando los labios. Oh claro, perfecto, Maeko con la ropa húmeda pegada al cuerpo ¿y él dónde rayos estaba? Se reprendió. Nada de Maeko, él mismo se había decidido por estar con Kinyami ese día comercial y chocolatoso. Así que, afuera pensamientos que involucraran a la rubia artista. Pese a eso, la imagen de la chica se paseaba de extremo a extremo en su cabeza. Estúpido día de los enamorados, estúpida lluvia, estúpidas hormonas. Sintió el deseo de estornudar pero se contuvo. Kinyami podría enviarlo a casa o tratarlo como un parapléjico. Observó a la chica sacar el juego de té y lindos sombreros. Suspiró. De modo que trataría de hacérselos usar, no le sorprendía. Sonrió débilmente. De hecho la idea la agradaba. El clima no le había favorecido para salir con ella y comprarle todo lo que se le antojara, consintiéndola, pero le servía de un modo más cercano y privado. Tomar el té en su habitación estando solos era una de las situaciones que cualquiera consideraría… Miyagi-sensei diría romántico. Inspiró profundo. De acuerdo, la palabra romance aplicada a cualquiera de esas dos chicas lo ponía algo nervioso. Escuchó a las tazas siendo golpeadas accidentalmente por el medallón. Tintineante.

La dedicación en poner la mesa en verdad lo conmovía. Kinyami era demasiado femenina, como sus vestidos y los listones rosas en su cabello, largo y sedoso. Físicamente era el sueño de cualquier amante de los estereotipos de femineidad. Y él en parte se consideraba uno. Exceptuando el que no se alejaría nunca de su lado por la personalidad que hacía trizas la dulce imagen.

Kinyami volteó a verlo, saliendo del ensimismamiento. Soltó un gritito ahogado y pronunció con rapidez su nombre.

—¡Ah!, ¡Shizuko-kun!

Se dirigió a la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de ésta, de donde sacó un par de toallas color rosa. Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y se volvió a él, dedicándole una profunda mirada. Shizuko desvió la vista. Con ese vestido y ese abrigo que le quedaba tan grande, lucía hermosa. Y el hecho de que se comportara de ese modo le daba un toque tan dulce y maternal.

—Si hubiesen coincidido los dos habríamos tomado el té juntos.—dijo una vez que estuvo a pocos centímetros—, tú, yo, Maeko-chan…

Dicho eso le dio una de las dos toallas. Shizuko esperó por la segunda, mientras colocaba la toalla sobre sus hombros.

—Déjame secar tu cabello.—pidió divertida invitándolo a entrar. El Uchiha sonrió en respuesta, entrando.

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta una oscura mano formada de cables lo impidió. Kinyami arrojó la toalla sobre el rostro del azabache y tomó entre sus brazos el largo brazo de la enorme criatura.

—¡Llegas justo a tiempo Señor Bump-Bump chan! Estábamos por comenzar a tomar té.

Bump-chan emitió un par de sonidos guturales a los que Kinyami respondió con cierta preocupación.

—Sin duda, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Shizuko terminando de secarse el cabello.

—Descuida, ¡iré a por el agua caliente y los pastelillos!—atrapó a su leal mascota de una mano—Bump-chan, vendrás conmigo. Tú traerás las galletas. ¡Espera ahí Shizuko-kun!

—Aquí estaré…

Y ahí estaría, esperando las toallas le quitaran algo de humedad. Vio la caja de té. Oh, té chai. Excelente elección para un clima como ese. Se arropó más con las toallas. Vaya, adiós al momento a solas. No podría quitarse de encima al perro guardián de la jashinista.

— Mmm, buena textura.

(…)

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo—pidió emocionado—Anda, hazlo ya—Shizuko la miró extrañado—, Shizuko-kun, vamos.

—¿Está vivo o pretendes hacer algo…?

Tomó el cuchillo de la mantequilla y lo apuntó con él. En sus labios se formó una coqueta e inquietante sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Ábrelo, Shizuko-kun.

Anda, si se lo pedía de ese modo…

Comenzó rasgando una esquina. Tenía tanta cinta adhesiva. Una vez encontró los puntos clave logró quitar la envoltura sin dañarla demasiado. Parpadeó inspeccionando la pequeña caja. Era de madera y tenía una especia de manivela a un lado. Trató de moverla pero parecía estar completamente a tope. Tiene cuerda, pensó de inmediato. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto la abrió y la música y manivela comenzaron a andar.

—Es Maeko-chan—dijo ella formando una nueva sonrisa—… ¿la escuchas? Cuando teníamos seis años.

Shizuko la miró un momento. La melodía continuaba. No lo entendía. Tratar de comprender a Kinyami sólo lo ofuscaría, por eso le gustaba, porque no necesitaba profundizar en su forma de actuar o pensar. Sintió algo dentro contraerse. Por eso le gustaban _ambas_.

—¡Oh!—exclamó recordando algo y soltó una risita—Casi lo olvido. ¿Recuerdas esos dulces de hace tres días? Bump-chan acabó con la caja que me diste, ¿puedo tener otra?

Estar con ella era más fácil y complicado en ciertos aspectos. Kinyami sonreía, hablaba abiertamente sobre lo que sentía sin poner decenas de escudos y barreras que complicaran la comunicación. Dio un sorbo al té, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—Sí.—respondió. La jashinista comenzó a reír y Shizuko, de la forma más natural agregó—¿se la darás?

—¿Eh?

—A Maeko. La caja musical.

Los orbes violetas se entrecerraron con dulzura escalofriante.

—Sería laborioso tener que envolverla de nuevo, además es tan divertido pensar que Maeko-chan pueda tocar una melodía para ti—sus labios se curvaron—… ¿te gusta, Shizuko-kun?

El viento aullaba afuera. Bump-chan paró de leer, enfocándose en el azabache.

—¿Si me gusta, me la darás?

—¿Darte qué?—preguntó tomando una galleta.

—La caja de música.

—¿Te gusta Maeko-chan?

El aire le faltó apenas un segundo y pronto sonrió internamente, comprendiendo.

—Me agrada de esta forma.—respondió señalando la pequeña caja de madera. Kinyami la tomó en sus manos y la cerró.

—Aunque no huela igual…

Él asintió, no entendiendo muy bien.

—Me gusta también tu aroma—dijo de pronto sin quitar la vista del pequeño objeto—, ambos.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Shizuko tomó su tiempo, intentando en vano comprender lo que había dicho. Sin embargo tampoco ayudaba mucho el que estuviera en la habitación de la chica, vistiendo de ese modo. Era, como una cita en casa… con _esa_ cosa como chaperón. Bump-Bump chan leía, de acuerdo, fingía leer. ¿Cuánto podría tardarse uno leyendo la versión infantil de "El oso pescador"? y como si la masa de cables hubiese leído su mente, dejó caer el cuento que no era más que una fachada. Debajo, estaba con portada dura y en color azul marino, un grueso libro titulado:

"**El hombre mujeriego:** Tips para deshacerse de esa peste."

El Uchiha carraspeó. Iba a ignorar eso. En verdad, no era posible que esa cosa le estuviese mandando una indirecta. Masajeó sus sienes, sí, vamos, sólo debía ignorarlo. Ahora bien, debía comenzar a tomar las riendas de la conversación. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer estando en la habitación de Kinyami y con Kinyami dentro? La voz de Zu-sensei retumbó en su cabeza seguida de la de Miyagi-sensei. Y poco después la sugerencia de Ichiro: "_Huye cuando puedas_". Gruñó internamente. Basta, se concentraría en sus propias opciones y pensamientos. Las palabras de Kinyami lo hicieron enfocarla.

—¿Debería hacerlo ahora?—preguntó entre risitas mirando hacia el armario—Casi olvido que debo limpiarla, Shizuko-kun.

—¿Limpiar?

—La guadaña de Okaa-san, por supuesto.

Oh~, eso. Shizuko miró al armario también. Realmente no quería ver ni imaginarse como es que el arma había quedado. Porque sabía a la perfección que Kinyami no sólo se limitaría a limpiarla sino a contar con lujo de detalle los acontecimientos con insana alegría. Y siendo honestos, el estómago tendía a revolvérsele pese a ver a la platinada tan contenta. Los desmembramientos no eran lo suyo.

—Podrías hacerlo más tarde. Ya sabes—comenzó dando un sorbo al té antes—, sería un desperdicio dejar a la mitad nuestra fiesta de té de… San Valentín.

Los ojos violetas brillaron. Fiesta de té de… San Valentín. Nunca antes había tenido una fiesta de té de San Valentín. Sus labios formaron una confortable sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es una fiesta de té de San Valentín?—preguntó inocentemente.

—Eh, pues… es similar a una fiesta de té normal, pero preferentemente sólo debe de hacerse con dos personas—miró en dirección al lector—. De lo contrario no puede llevarse a cabo.

Kinyami contempló a Bump-chan y este enseguida mostró su descontento. Cerró el libro bruscamente y poniéndose de pie, cuidando de no chocar con el techo profirió un largo gruñido que Kinyami fácilmente tradujo como un:

—"Haré que _cuelgues_ los zapatos, muchacho"… oh, tontito—comenzó tomando un pastelillo de vainilla—, Shizuko-kun dejó los suyos en la entrada, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Ahora sé bueno y ve a leer a la sala, Señor Bump-Bump chan.

El azabache fingió sonreír. A ver, ¿esa cosa lo amenazó? ¿Lo hizo y en frente de Kinyami? El corazón defectuoso continuó de pie sosteniendo el libro. Kinyami dulcemente le repitió su petición. La miró un momento, se veía tan contenta. No, no le gustaba que la felicidad fuera producto del chico bastardo Uchiha, justo como lo describía la otra Uchiha. Hizo un sonidito lastimero e instantes después caminó a la puerta. Esto era tan injusto. Ese mocoso le estaba quitando la atención de su señorita. Con pesar abrió la puerta, deseando alguien pudiera interrumpir aquella atmosfera rosa que comenzaba a asentarse en la habitación. Echó un último vistazo, notando la radiante sonrisa de Kinyami.

"_Adiós… señorita._"

Muy bien, quizás lo estaba dramatizando demasiado. Una ultima serie de sonidos y cerró la puerta. La de piel canela cubrió su boca, riendo.

—¿Algo que deba saber?

Kinyami lo pensó.

—Nada que sea de colores agradables.—pronunció entre melodiosas risas.

El sólo recuerdo de la noche anterior la llenaba de alegría. Ver el rostro de Kiriko petrificada del susto la hacía lucir tan vulgar. Nada de falsas expresiones dulces o enternecedoras, sólo el pequeño e insignificante centro luego de decenas de capas de superficialidad. Cuanta razón había tenido Maeko. Kiriko no era más que una cebolla podrida por dentro. La actuación del Señor Bump-Bump anoche no tenía comparación.

—¿Fue tan gracioso?—preguntó. No negaba que le producía curiosidad el saber que decía a cada momento aquella maraña oscura de hilos, pero realmente le resultaba irritante el imaginar que cada comentario iba dirigido hacia él y Kinyami era la única capaz de entender lo que decía. Muchas veces antes creyó en la posibilidad de que Kakuzu volviera a asimilarlo, pero algún tiempo atrás la revelación del por qué ese corazón se mantenía con Kinyami, hizo añicos todo rayo de luz.

"_El Señor Bump-Bump chan no puede volver más __allá__. Dejó de ser apto desde hace mucho."_

Y Maeko fue quien se lo reafirmó, en su basto conocimiento de cada miembro de Akatsuki, le dio a conocer los motivos.

..

—_Fue el primer y único caso de regeneración. ¿Sabías? El mecanismo de defensa de Bump-chan se basa en fingir la muerte tras un golpe severo que roza en lo letal, sin embargo es débil ante la electricidad, destruye sus moléculas… luego del ataque de Kakashi, él se escurrió entre las grietas hasta hallarse en un lugar seguro y al parecer vagó durante mucho tiempo buscando a su dueño. Como un perro fiel—Maeko sacó de entre su cajón de la mesita de noche un grueso libro—… Pero a cambio de su gran esfuerzo perdió tamaño, fuerza y compatibilidad. De acuerdo con esto, el jutsu de Kakuzu-san requiere corazones fuertes y llenos de vitalidad. ¡Aquí está!—señaló la sección de jutsus prohibidos—Cito, literalmente: "La máscara es el indicador del buen estado y aptitud de cada uno de los corazones, por tanto una vez astillada o en su defecto rota, pasa a ser inservible y se requiere de un cambio"._

_Shizuko bufó internamente, fuera de lo friki que llegaba a ser Maeko con respecto al tema de dicha organización malvada, la parte intelectual le sentaba muy~ bien._

—_¿No quieres saber acerca de Hoshigake Kisame?—dijo sacando un segundo libro—Tengo entendido que fue un muy buen amigo de tu Otou-sama._

_.._

—¿Estás más seco ahora, Shizuko-kun?

Volvió en sí. Más seco no, pero estaba menos mojado. Se arropó más con la toalla. Olía a perfume de chica. No, a Kinyami. En un repentino acto, las manos de la de violáceos orbes tocaron su rostro con gentileza. Shizuko se quedó en silencio.

—¿Lo estás?—deslizó sus dedos por los delgados labios—Debiste usar un impermeable… si te enfermas Maeko-chan se molestará.

Sintió que sus mejillas ganaban color. La realidad, el hecho de que él era un chico y ella una chica empezaba a pesar. Porque no había llegado a ella con la intención de sólo ser un amigo. Quería ser algo más ese día. Y que Kinyami tomará más sentido común y lo tomara en serio. Sus latidos aceleraron.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.—respondió apartando las manos de la chica suavemente. La jashinista soltó una risita creepy antes de tomar una galleta y ofrecérsela.

—Shizuko-kun, debes comer algo también. Abre grande,"Ah~".

Carraspeó intentando no ceder. Si alguno de los padres de la chica llegara a parecerse de improviso estaría en problemas. No obstante, Kinyami no lo veía en absoluto de esa forma. Inclinó medio cuerpo sobre la mesita, acercándose al azabache. Quería alimentarlo. Había visto en ocasiones a la rojita esa hacer lo mismo, ¿por qué ella no podía hacerlo igual?

—¿Sino es Kiriko no está bien?

Sintió helarse. ¿Qué había dicho…?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—sonrió rozando la galleta contra la boca del chico—¿Kiriko-chan es mejor que… yo?—Shizuko abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar—¿Es mejor que nuestra Maeko-chan?—y con rapidez, la introdujo dentro de la cavidad bucal del Uchiha.

Shizuko tosió al instante. Migajas cayeron en su garganta produciéndole escozor. Kinyami no tardó en reír. Siempre era divertido ver a ese Shizuko tan desesperado por aclarar algo. Ese Shizuko que rara vez se dejaba ver.

—¿Sabe bien? ¿Quieres otra?—tomó un pastelito y sin pensarlo siquiera removió el decorado de merengue con la lengua. Saboreó la crema chantilly, coloreada de un pálido rosa, relamiendo su boca en boca de pequeños restos—, ¿uno de estos estaría mejor? Saben bien—lamió los dedos involucrados mientras aun sostenía el pequeño postre. Shizuko miraba—Pero sería un problema, incluso es difícil para mí comerlos sin derramar un poco del merengue.

Tragó saliva. Ella no podía estarlo haciendo intencionalmente… porque se trataba de Kinyami y gozaba de poco sentido común, así que en verdad estaba mal que él lo estuviese malinterpretando.

—¡Lo tengo! Podría usar un tenedor, ¿está bien, Shizuko-kun?—y le dio otro pequeño mordisco, que dejó cerca de la comisura una pequeña porción de crema.

—Antes… estaría bien que probara sólo un poco—estiró el brazo y con delicadeza y gracia, removió con el índice la pequeña mancha de dulce sabor rosa. Kinyami parpadeó sin parar de sonreír. Shizuko le sonrió también. Acercó su dedo y lo lamió—… me agrada.

Kinyami se encogió de hombros. Qué extraño, a penas unos momentos antes sintió algo extraño naciendo en su interior. Pequeñas cosquillas. Rió ligeramente. Le agradaba la sensación. Miró a Shizuko. Quería más. Le gustaban esas cosquillas. Si Shizuko se las había hecho sentir, podía hacerlo de nuevo y quizás –y con suerte-, con mucha más intensidad. Nuevamente se inclinó sobre la mesa, haciendo chocar al medallón con los objetos y su cabello caer sobre el plato de las galletas.

—Hazlo de nuevo—pidió alegremente—. Me ha gustado. Hazlo de nuevo Shizuko-kun.

—¿Qué?

Acercó su rostro al suyo.

—La sensación… quiero sentirla de nuevo.

—Sensación…—repitió mirando con fijeza los labios de la piel canela que antes había podido tocar gracias al merengue. Tan rosas y suaves. Kinyami comenzó a acortar la distancia. El pulso del azabache aceleró. Los milímetros se desvanecieron. Selló sus labios con los de Kinyami. El contacto cálido recorrió su cuerpo, en una sensación electrificante. Era completamente diferente a las veces anteriores. No era un impulsivo arranque ni un "Buenos días". Era diferente… y lento. Cautivador.

E inesperadamente, Kinyami se separó con brusquedad.

—No—pronunció adquiriendo un semblante pensativo—. No se siente igual—le sonrió y palmeó su rostro de forma amistosa, dejándolo perplejo—. Supongo que debió ser algo más. Nee, Shizuko-kun, ¿puedo darte el pastelillo ahora?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una rubia cabellera deslumbró.

—¿No sé supone que hoy debes quedarte en casa y holgazanear como todos los años?—elevó una ceja y una socarrona sonrisa se formó en su rostro—Lindo vestuario, el rosa te sienta tan bien como a tu madre.

—¡Maeko-chan!—Kinyami se levantó enseguida, corriendo hacia ella—¡Será una perfecta fiesta de té de San Valentín con tres personas!

En la entrada principal, Bump-chan rompía un trozo de papel en pedacitos.

.

.

.

"_Fiesta de té."_

_PD: Kinyami._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Oh jojojojo. El final me ha encantado! X'DDD Eso es Señor Bump-Bump chan, si bien no fuiste capaz de impedir ese beso lograste, de cierto modo darle menos chance a Shizuko de profundizar emocionalmente con tu señorita. Además, quería que Maeko apareciera al final. Hay varias cosas que sólo Li será capaz de comprender en el fic como el titulo o la frase de Sasori: "Me asombra la capacidad de Shizuko" (pero sin haberlo planeado, sobre esa frase, Li xD la respondió en su fic). Y más cosas. No sé que más podría poner, no soy buena a la hora de las notas xD. Sí, es invierno, llueve y hay nieve, ¡el clima allí es la onda!

Yo sé, lo sé, dirás que Sasori no fue muy maternal colocandole hilos de chakra a Shizuko, pero xD verás, me puse a ver el manga de la pelea con Sakura y su abuela y no pude evitar poner algo de su lado akatsuki.

Por si alguien se pregunta por la canción que canta Kinyami, es "Willow Waly" de la película "Los inocentes". La segunda canción es "One more time" de Daft punk.

Y siendo 25 páginas, no tengo más que agregar. ¡CIELOS! ¡25!

¡Feliz San Valentin atrasado Li! Y por cierto, espero no malinterpretes el primer coment que te dejé xD con la frase de "Tu regalo no es tan genial ni profundiza mucho en casi nada.", no hablo del regalo que me diste xDD, hablo de este que te estoy entregando. Una buena personita me lo hizo saber hace poco y le agradezco. Así no se prestará para mal entendidos.

MaeShizuKin RLZ!


End file.
